1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and particularly to multi-band antennas used in wireless communications.
2. Background
Certain wireless communication applications such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Personal Communications Service (PCS) require that multiple bands be accessible, depending upon the local frequency coverage available from a service provider. Because applications such as GSM and PCS are used in the context of wireless communications devices that have relatively small form-factors, a low profile is also required.
The present invention addresses the requirements of certain wireless communications applications by providing configurations for low profile, multi-frequency, multi-band, capacitively loaded magnetic dipole (CLMDs) antennas.